The Demon Within
by crystal97
Summary: In the past, there was a priestess who devoted her life to protecting her village from the demon king, END. She seals him at the cost of her life if only to protect Fairy Heart from his evil intentions. 318 years later, Lucy unaware she is the reincarnated soul of this priestess finds herself in the past in front of the sealed END when she touches her mother's keys. NALU NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I am so sorry my beloved followers from all of my NALU stories! I have't been able to update at all! Now that I'm a college student, I have so much homework I can't even breathe! Please forgive me and wait just a little longer. Here's my new NALU story I developed after re-watchin Inuyasha.

Name: The Demon Within

Rating: Rated T or M depending how I feel later.

Summary: In times past, there was a priestess who devoted her life to protecting her village from the demon king, END. She seals him at the cost of her life if only to protect Fairy Heart from his evil intentions. Hundreds of years later, Lucy Heartfilia is unknowing that she is the reincarnated soul of this priestess when she touches her mother's keys to find herself in the past in front of the sealed Demon King END. NALU. NatsuxLucy

Pairings: Nalu (main pairing); Side pairings: Zervis, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajeevy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Note: This story was inspired by the events of Inuyasha, but the story plot will be different.

The Past

300 years before

"Mavis!" a young girl yelled in tears as she limped her way inside the wooden hut. Said person being called on whipped her head to gasp in horror. "Alice! What's going on?!" the wavy haired blonde breathed as she helped the girl into a sitting position from the critically hurt and bloodied state she was in. "Priestess Mavis… it's him. He is almost here at the village and he attacked us as we were coming back from the fields", Alice cried as she began to weakly cough out blood. Mavis furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "Damn that END! This must be all of Zeref's doing. All because I was too naïve to recognize he had no intentions of having a change of heart", she muttered as tears began to spill.

She felt a hand press softly against her cheek to see Alice giving her a tiny smile. "You see the good in everyone, Mavis. That is not something you should consider weak. You made all of us very happy and kept us safe. You're the only one who can save us", Alice whimpered with a few more tears falling down her eyes. Mavis suppressed a sob as anger seemed to engulf any other emotion she was feeling at the moment. She had devoted her existence to protecting her village by creating her own guild of demon slayers, Fairy Tail. And Zeref caught on and attacked her comrades knowing that would leave the village completely vulnerable.

She stood up looking at Alice. "I will not survive, Alice. Take my place in protecting the village from what I have taught you", the blonde motioned before walking to her drawer. She opened it to take out 12 golden keys in a ring. "Zeref, I will no longer show mercy to you. I will slay your brother if it is what I must do to save the villagers and avoid you from getting Fairy Heart", she muttered as she ran out to hear the screams of the villagers. Demons of all kind grabbed at the villagers and ripped many of them into unrecognizable pieces. Mavis was horrified at the sight and went into action. She had to stop these vermin before everyone was slaughtered. She summoned her spirits of light that upon her command slayed every demon in their path swiftly. Mavis left them in charge as she ran towards the shrine where Fairy Heart rested. That's where she saw him.

The demon feared and known by everyone. How many prayed that he would not reach their villages with his army of demons to slay them and devour their souls. He was a creature who had no sense of remorse and had a twisted enjoyment in slaughtering humans. The demon king END, who had with not even a second thought use his claw adorned hand to rip apart Mavis' best disciples as if they were insignificant bugs. "No!" Mavis yelled helpless seeing their bodies fall limp and cold onto the dirt floor. She saw the flash of something disappearing and appearing. END was there just in front of her as she expected grabbing the gem necklace of Fairy Heart between his claws. She already felt weak from using so many of her spirits to fight the demons in the village and she didn't know if she'd have the strength to take the demon out.

His acidic green eyes were filled with satisfaction and smugness as they looked towards Mavis. His pink spiky hair had protruding, but short horns in view with a long black jacket going down to his mid-calf. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had black plants tucked into black combat boots with black tattoos adorning his whole right arm and parts of his face. "Demon King Etherious Natsu Dragneel, otherwise known as END", Mavis muttered as her eyes narrowed at the toothy and fang showing grin of the demon. "Aw, I'm so flattered young priestess", he chuckled swinging Fairy heart's jewel around. "That doesn't belong to the likes of you or your brother", she hissed.

"Who said anything about, Zeref? I fucking hate him. All he's been using me for is to retrieve this for his own benefit, but I'll use it to become even more powerful and rule this world", he grinned widely. Mavis let a smile slip past her lips knowingly. END seemed taken aback and it was for a good reason. The priestess was known for her holy power able to destroy any demon. "More powerful? Or do you wish to become a full-fledged demon? I know what you are. Zeref's little brother. Zeref is human, but in order to fulfill his dark desires he made his own brother a demon", Mavis explained. She felt herself gain a bit more confidence. The more she distracted him, the higher the chances her spirits would come to her aid after they were done protecting the villagers.

END's eyes narrowed as he tried suppressing a snarl aimed at the priestess. He lashed out at her catching her slightly off guard as his claws reached her arm. They were poison filled she could tell as a burning sensation went down the large gash he'd created to spread throughout her entire body. "You stupid priestess! You think you're so smart for figuring that out, but you are right. That is all I want, but at least I wasn't as foolish to believe there was some good will inside that fool", he looked down at her as her legs had given up. Mavis grasped tightly at her keys trying to hold herself up despite the painful stabs she felt. "I no longer need to be here", he said simply going to leave. Mavis's breathing became short and labored as she pulled herself to stand. There was no way she'd let END have Fairy Heart if it was the last thing she'd do in her life.

She grasped onto the keys even tighter than before, putting all twelve in between her fingers as tears poured furiously down her eyes. He was right. She had believed Zeref was a good man. It pained her more than anything to realize she was in love with him. It broke her heart and replaced it with undeniable hatred and a desire for revenge. Her eyes widened as Zeref suddenly appeared before them with a small smile. END was taken aback as he took a step back cautiously. "Splendid job, little brother. You've got my love in such a pain. Poor Mavis", he chuckled calmly as he looked at her with sympathy. She felt even more pathetic by letting such a vile monster look at her as nothing more than a pawn. "Why, Zeref?" Mavis whimpered at him. "Why? What a foolish question. Because I desire to exterminate the filthy humans. My brother and my amazing creations shall be the ones to fulfill this wish. All I need is Fairy Heart", he explained walking next to his brother.

"I'm not giving this to you", the pink haired demon king snarled. "You won't, Natsu, but END will", Zeref grinned before he used his black magic. He seemed to be getting possessed as he seemed to be fighting with himself. "Stop! Both of you have been nothing but a foul existence in this world! Come to me, your guardian, Fairy Heart! You shall receive the heavenly judgment of the stars and their masters!" Mavis yelled as the Fairy Heart jewel flew back into her hand. She summoned the rest of the magic in her body which is considered the same as your life force. Her keys glowed brightly as a beam of heavenly light shot straight for them. She heard a yell as she finally fell to the floor. She looked up her eyes widening. The only person she'd sealed into a red crystal surrounded by tree vines was the demon king END.

Which meant only one thing: Zeref had escaped. "N-No…" she muttered weakly. She finally took a decision. She would become one with Fairy Heart and reincarnate in order to keep the stone away from Zeref. She began to whisper an enchantment one that required her to end her life to cast. Her body began to glow and disappear as she held the stone to her heart. "I call upon the servants of the heavens. Allow me to become one with the stone so that evil may not grasp it. I, Mavis Vermillion, heavenly priestess of the stars, give my life", she finished before her body disintegrated along with the stone. "To destroy Fairy Heart, is to free this world from evil. I will do it with this dying breath."

318 years later

"Mistress Lucy, please! Your father asked us to dress you in this", an old maid cried. She had a fine pink gown in her hands made from the finest silks in her hands. The blonde standing in front of her was running around the room as the maid followed behind. "No way, Mrs. Spetto! I refuse to look like a spoiled rich girl at school. I'm gonna wear the right uniform and that's final! I'll look more ridiculous prancing around in a gown, and I'm definitely trying to show everyone I'm normal. If I didn't wear a dress all the other times, what makes you think I will now?" The girl whined. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old, and about to enter her junior year of high school.

Mrs. Spetto sighed heavily and gave up running out in complete exasperation. Lucy giggled in victory as she jumped around the room to grasp onto her uniform. She was a pretty girl with chocolate brown eyes and long ash blonde hair to her waist. Her skin was fair and she usually was extremely friendly. She placed on the red pleated skirt of her uniform and a white short sleeved dress shirt with a cream colored vest over it. After tying her hair up in a ponytail she headed out with a giggle. "3 Lucy, 0 dad", she snickered to herself. As she walked past her mother's room, she paused. She felt someone was whispering to her. She looked at the room suspiciously. Her mother had died when she was 5 years old and since then she was prohibited from entering her bedroom even just for a peak.

She never really understood why her mother died. Sometimes, she had a reason to believe that not even her father knew why she'd died. But even so, it was something extremely painful that Lucy rather not remember. Seeing her mother laying lifeless on the floor just outside her bedroom. Lucy had just finished coloring a drawing when she'd headed out to go look for her mom to show her what she'd drawn only to find her just outside her door and as good as gone. The only thing Lucy remembered with clarity was the look of fear her lifeless expression held. The blonde didn't understand what her mother was scared of. Lucy shook her head trying will her needless thoughts away and before she walked away, she heard the same voice again.

Lucy swore she must have been crazy as she strapped her school bag tighter around her and neared the door. She didn't understand why her heart suddenly started pounding wildly. She was beginning to panic as if she'd find a monster on the other side of the door, but that was a silly idea with the fact that she knew monsters didn't exists. She took a hold of the door knob firmly looking side to side to make sure no maid and especially her father were nowhere in sight. "Alright, who the heck is in my mother's room?" she muttered as she pushed the door open and switched on the lights. Lucy was pleasantly surprised by the way the room was as intact as it was when her mother was alive. As if her presence was still there. Lucy closed the door quietly behind her as she surveyed the place.

"No one's here", she muttered almost feeling stupid for letting her thoughts and paranoia get the best of her. What caught her attention was a chest at the corner of the room. She had heard the voice calling her name once more. "This is getting real creepy now", she squeaked as she hesitantly neared the wooden chest. Leaning down on her knees, she opened it to find a gold ring with 12 golden keys latched onto it and a letter. Lucy always full of adventure and curiosity leaned forward to grasp the keys and letter. "Hmm, I'd never seen these before…AH!" she yelped as a blinding light suddenly seemed to radiate from the golden keys. She decided to let go of them as she squinted her eyes to adjust her view. The glowing had stopped, but the room still seemed oddly bright. As she covered her eyes to see, she almost wanted to yell as she found herself no longer in her mother's room, but on a grassy plane surround by large trees.

"What? Where the hell am I?" she squeaked as she looked around. "I'm crazy. I just know it! I must be dreaming and when I wake up I'll be ready to get dressed for school!" she yelled to no one in particular. She felt like crying for not knowing where exactly she was, but her adventurous spirit led her to decide to explore. She seemed to walk backwards looking behind her and as clumsy as she was, she didn't notice a tree's large root in her path as she fell on her behind her head hitting something hard. "Ouch", she hissed lightly under her breath as she stood to wipe her skirt. She turned around, her eyes widening immensely. Before her was large red crystal holding inside a gorgeous teen. He looked around her age if not two years older. He had oddly colored pink hair and a boyish attractive face.

Lucy had to restrain a blush as he saw his chiseled chest and abs. He looked almost peaceful and normal, but she couldn't help but wonder as to what he was doing in there. She heard shuffling behind her and a growl. She squeaked finding a hideous creature hissing at her. "Give it to me!" it hissed lowly. "G-Give what?!" she muttered scared out of her wits. "You have Fairy Heart! I can sense it!" the beast screamed. It had a serpent like body with two distorted human faces baring large fangs at her. In the panic she climbed to lean against the crystal behind her as the creature lashed towards her. "Get away!" she yelled as a light shot from the hand she raised as protection. The serpent creature cried as it was thrown back with ease.

"I'm gonna die!" she squeaked. "Serves you right, weirdo", she heard a voice say. She flinched as she looked to see the teen at the gem glare at her. "You're alive!" she yelled. "Don't be stupid enough to think that your petty spells could kill me", he smirked. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Spells? What kind of joke are you making?" she mumbled before the creature hit straight at the gem barely missing her head. "I don't wanna die!" Lucy cried. "Well release me and I might decide to help you, Mavis" the teen crossed his arms. "I don't know how to and my name's Lucy Heartfilia not Mavis!" she ran around behind the tree. The teen snickered completely disbelieving. "Use your stupid keys or something", the teen yelled as Lucy looked at him confused. The keys? She then remembered the golden keys she had. She ran up to the tree and simply placed them against the surface as she heard a thump. She didn't know why she'd placed them on there, but something told her it was the right thing to do.

The gem began to slowly crack. "What? It didn't even budge when I touched it!" she hummed surprised as the serpent went straight for her. She shut her eyes tightly expecting the blow that would end her life before she heard the gem break into millions of tiny pieces. Lucy's eyes widened seeing shards like glitter float around her as the teen boy jumped forward with ease and shred the serpent with only his bare…claws? "What have you done?!" she heard a voice startle her. And old man who was of short stature looked at the teen with disbelieving eyes and horror. "You saved me", Lucy smiled relieved. "You know you really looked stupid, Mavis. Acting all tough in front of me and now being such a scaredy cat", the boy before her snickered. "What the hell! I already told you I'm not this Mavis you are talking about. My name is Lucy. LUCY!" she yelled angrily standing defiantly in front of him.

"How did you release the demon king?!" the old man interrupted them accusingly. Lucy looked dumbfounded at the word "demon". "What?" she murmured confused. "You released the seal on the demon! Don't you know he's extremely dangerous!" the old man yelled. Lucy took a step back at hearing what the man was saying. The teen before her grinned as he turned to stalk towards her. "Not so care free now, huh?" he chuckled darkly. Lucy hit the back of the tree as said demon finally reached her. His eyes were intensely looking at her and were making chills run down her spine. They were an intense emerald. "Give me Fairy Heart", he growled. "I don't have that thingy or fairy whatever! I have no idea what the hell is going on here!" Lucy yelled not wanting to let him intimidate her despite the fact that she was clearly shaking in fear. "Give it to me or else!" he yelled as he raised a clawed hand.

Lucy yet again shut her eyes waiting for the blow until she heard a yell. "Suppression!" she heard the old man from before yell. The blonde peaked to see the demon looking confused to a white scaly scarf appearing around his neck. "Say the words now, child. Words for obedience!" the old man yelled to her. "Words of obedience?" She mumbled blinking. She thought about how his scarf reminded her of a leash and she let out the first word that came to her mind escape her lips. "Sit!" she yelled as the demon almost snickered if it weren't for the fact that he crashed onto the floor. Lucy skipped over his body towards the old man. "I'm not from here, and I have no idea what's going on", she muttered feeling her heart still going hundreds of miles per hour.

"You must be the one. The reincarnation of our priestess. Only she could have broken the spell on the demon king, but he is harmless now that you have suppressed him. As long as he has that around his neck, he won't be able to take it off. Given that the spell worked, you must be the strong priestess we know or else he would be intact", the man muttered. "Priestess? I think you have the wrong person! I'm just a regular girl going to high school", she began to explain defensively. The man seemed to ignore her as he spoke up again. "I'm Makarov, master of the demon slaying guild, Fairy Tail. Come with me before he wakes up. I'll explain everything", Makarov muttered as he pulled Lucy along.

She couldn't help, but look back at the knocked out demon on the floor. Everything was so overwhelming to her. To think that she was just about to head on to school only to end up in this crazy hell hole over something she'd never hear about and it all started with her mother's keys. Maybe she was dreaming, but something about all of this seemed right. Like if she was really believing that this was all real. It was so much like her story books, and yet she wanted to pinch herself. But with the way things were going she knew this situation was about to get her in a lot of trouble.


	2. Into the past

Crystal: Well guys, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. I been trying to update all of my stories as the days go by and I'm being sort of successful, but anyways, enjoy

Into the past

"Sir, please, can you tell me what's going on here?" Lucy finally spoke as the old man still held her by the wrist as they ran through the forest and brush of trees. "You mustn't ponder on this now! We're almost to the village and I might not even be able to explain the situation myself", Makarov muttered being cautious to make sure the demon wasn't on their tracks. The blonde shut her mouth looking forward wearily. She was totally going to get grounded once her dad found out she'd missed school. A scary thought passed her mind suddenly. What if she didn't find a way back home? She shook her head willing herself to remain hopeful.

Her senseless thinking came to a stop when they arrived at a village with wooden houses and lively people running around with harvest baskets. They dispersed upon their presence giving her strange glances of shock as some of them had tears pouring down their eyes. "Mavis!" they yelled as they ran to surround them. Makarov shook his head in sadness making them pause in their tracks. "No, unfortunately, she is not the first master of our guild. But she might be her reincarnation. She has been attacked recently by a demon seeking Fairy Heart, and finding no way to save herself, she released the demon king to aide her", Makarov spoke seriously as fear could be felt throughout the crowd.

"Master, what will we do then?" a young woman asked as she held her child close to her. "From now our priority is to set up a scripture of protection to keep the demon king out of the village and protect the young priestess here", the old man continued as they all nodded in determination. Lucy felt so left out and had even more questions as she was pulled again inside a great building with the huge letters FAIRYTAIL plastered in red paint across the front. They both entered, greeted by a group of young people seemingly around Lucy's age. "Gramps, glad you're back. Who's the girl?" A black haired teen with dark blue eyes asked.

"How rude of you, Gray! Introduce yourself first!" Makarov glared as the teen scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm Gray Fullbuster", he presented himself as the blonde nodded slowly. A beautiful red head next to him gave her a gentle smile before speaking. "I'm Erza Scarlet, a pleasure", she nodded to her as Lucy returned a shy smile. She hadn't a lot of experience talking to guys and this one was very attractive and the girl was just as stunning. She was extremely shy and seeing the expectant glances of the people from the room made her realize in embarrassment that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Sorry! Uh, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet all of you, and all I really want to know is where exactly am I?" She said in a ramble of words not really being able to effectively convey her desperate plea. "Heartfilia? As in the royal family Heartfilias?" Gray questioned in shock. Lucy looked at him bewildered not getting all this about her being someone from royalty. "Now's not the time. Poor thing is terrified and master, it'd be wise to answer her questions as well as ours. Freed, was just taken out by the villagers to place a protective scripture around the village", Erza said seriously as Makarov nodded for them to sit. "Well it seems that this child here possesses the same magical and purifying abilities as our first master. And if my intuition is correct, she must be her reincarnation", Makarov explained as both Gray and Erza looked towards the blonde in shock.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on. I'm not from here wherever this may be. I am no priestess or reincarnation of a priestess. I'm just a regular girl that ended up here after touching these", Lucy pointed out as she pulled the ring of golden keys that she had been clutching in her hand the entire time of the ordeal. Their eyes widened immensely at the keys. "Child! Where did you get those?!" Makarov asked. "The keys belonged to my mother. I happened to be looking through her room and once I touched these I ended up here", she blinked confused to their shock. "These keys actually belonged to our first master and contain the celestial spirits, holy protectors of the universe. They guard their master with their lives as well as rid the world of demons", Erza hummed as she tentatively grasped the keys in her hands.

Lucy looked at the keys skeptically. To her they just seemed like any other keys, but now as she looked at them more carefully she saw they had a different structure and even the symbols of the zodiac signs on them. The red head gave them back to her as the blonde examined each more carefully. "Anyways, where did you come from? A neighboring village perhaps. Your clothing is different", Makarov got her out of her daze. The blonde blinked in confusion before remembering that in fact she didn't belong there. "Like I said, I don't even think I'm even supposed to be here. I don't think I'm from this place at all. This might sound crazy, but I think I might be from the future", Lucy explained. Gray snickered taking her for a completely insane girl. "So clever", he chuckled making the blonde look down.

"I believe you", Erza nodded in understanding. Lucy's eyes brightened in hope as Makarov gave a nod of agreement as well. "That's right. Mavis died only but a few years ago. There was no way a reincarnation could have been born so quickly. The keys disappeared without a trace and haven't been seen until today. The demon king was released without any knowledge of the power you possess. Anything is possible", the old man explained as he paced around the room. "So you're telling me that she really is from the future?!" Gray yelled shocked. "Yes, this place seems to fit the description of a time 300 years from mine", Lucy hummed taking in the surroundings of the wooden building.

"Woah, 300 years from now that's what girls will wear?" Gray said confused. Lucy blushed furiously flailing her arms around. "No! This is a school uniform for high school students", the blonde mumbled pulling at her skirt. "Forget about the clothing. We have more important matters to discuss. If she is our reincarnated first master, seeing by the circumstances that she doesn't know how to use her powers, we should protect her at all cost here in the village. Is that correct, master?" Erza elaborated in thought as Makarov nodded in approval. "But my priority is to get back home!" Lucy squealed. "Child, in order for you to go home, you must be alive. You must remain here for the time being because the demons will have felt your presence and the fact that you have Fairy Heart", Makarov explained to the blonde.

Lucy looked down discouraged. She was still not very keen on the idea that she was this reincarnated priestess from 300 years ago. What if they were wrong? But most importantly what if she never found a way to go back. "We'll help you discover how to use your powers. Our best bet is for Levy to help us with this", Erza explained as if feeling her worries. Lucy smiled and nodded as she was helped by the red head to stand. She was led up a staircase and was left speechless at seeing a huge library stretched before her. "Wow! This is amazing!" Lucy squeaked. "It is. Here we have every book you can think of", Erza chuckled at her enthusiasm as they walked towards a blue haired girl sitting at a small wooden table as she read a book intently.

She looked up with confused brown eyes as she lifted her glasses from her face. "Levy, this is Lucy Heartfilia and we need your help. She might be the reincarnated first master and she needs all the help she can get to get the golden keys to work", Erza explained as the blue haired girl's eyes widened and glowed in anticipation. "Of course! Leave her to me. By the way I'm Levy Mcgarden!" Levy chirped excitedly as she pulled Lucy forward to sit next to her. Erza simply smiled before retreating back down the staircase. Lucy couldn't help, but smile at the contagious excitement of the girl as she moved back and forth between the shelves and pulled books. She returned next to the blonde's side seeing her sad smile. "Don't worry, Lucy-chan. I'm sure I'll be able to help you no doubt", Levy assured her as she sat and handed a leather bound brown book to the blonde.

Lucy took it carefully as she read the name. "Celestial Spirit World", she muttered as she opened the book and began to read its contents. She was so engrossed in the information at her disposal that she forgot that was supposed to be trying to figure out how to use the gold keys. She read about how there were many spirits that belonged to specific keys. There were twelve so called guardians of the universe who were the highest authority of the celestial spirit world. They had been almost gods to the Earth, but had lost themselves to the darkness of humans and went on a rampage. The celestial spirit king sealed them in the twelve gold keys to suppress this darkness and placed them to come under the service of a pure being that would master control over them and protect the universe from harm.

To summon the spirits from their keys you had to recite a spell for each key. Lucy noticed there were drawings of the keys in the next paged with their respective summoning spell. "Leo", she muttered as she looked through the keys to pull out the key that matched the drawing. Levy looked at her curiously from the table as the blonde stood and stretched out the key. She reached for the book from the table and hesitantly read out the words. "Oh, heavenly servants of the stars. I call upon thee as your divine master. Open gate of the lion, Leo!" she yelled as a golden light engulfed the room. Lucy dropped the book she held as she shielded her eyes from the light. Levy was too shocked to move from her spot, but still covered her eyes and once the glow diminished, silence filled the room.

A high pitched squeak came from the blonde making Levy stand up. Before Lucy stood a handsome teen looking around eighteen years old. His orange hair was in spikes and he had light green irises and a dazzling smile. He wore a suit, red tie, and a white undershirt with a pair of shades resting on his nose. He smirked looking at the blonde with great interest. He got on one knee and took a hold of her hand. "Ah, my lady, such an honor to make your acquaintance. How may I, your humble servant, be of service?" He chuckled kissing the back of her hand. Lucy blushed furiously as she retracted her hand.

"U-Uh, Leo, was it? I u-uh was j-just seeing if I-I could really u-use the keys", she stuttered and he gave her another seductive grin as he went to grab her around the waist.

"Rest assure, Lucy, you have done a splendid job. Call me Loke by the way. I will protect you with my life. I, Leo, the pillar of the Zodiac guardians pledge my life to you, mistress", he assured her, but she felt so flustered and cursed her inexperience with the opposite sex that she had no idea how to respond. "T-Thank you. Really, but I-" she began to say before an explosion was heard from down stair. Levy's eyes narrowed.

"Lucy, please stay here", the blue haired mage motioned as she ran down. Lucy was confused, but if Levy's expression meant anything, whatever was going on downstairs was bad. Screams were echoing to her ears and upon instinct she ran down making sure she had the keys and book with her.

She ran outside finding that no one remained down stairs. As she opened the door, her eyes widened in horror. Everyone was thrown about either unconscious or half dead. Blood was spilled throughout the village and screams of terror could be heard. The blonde ran down the village, trying to find any familiar faces until she saw Gray, Erza, and Levy on the floor with cuts on their skin and dirt plastered to their battered bodies. Lucy ran in worry to lean down to prop up Levy. The blue haired mage looked up at her weakly. "You have to…run away, L-Lucy…They're a-after you. END…is here", she muttered. The blonde's eyes widened in realization.

So all of what was going on, was her fault? All those people that were extremely hurt were simply protecting her from the demon. She couldn't help, but cry that they knew nothing of her and yet they tried to protect her even at the cost of their lives. Anger seemed to boil from inside her. "No. I won't run away", she whispered as she stood up. "Lucy, no", Gray managed to say as he stretched out a hand weakly towards her, but she only smiled as she continued to walk down the village. She saw him there. That demon from before grasping at Makarov's neck.

"Hey! You let him go this instant! I'm who you want so you can let him go now", Lucy called out to him as END redirected his attention towards her. "Ah, so the princess finally makes an appearance", he chuckles amused at her feigned defiance. He throws Makarov to the side as he coughs, a hand massaging his neck. "Child, don't give yourself up", the old man called out to her.

"I'm not here to give up, Mister Makarov. I'm here to fight him", she said making both the demon king and master look at her in disbelief. Only END began to laugh hysterically and pointed at her in mock disbelief. "You? Fight me? You couldn't even get rid of that low class demon without my assistance. What makes you think you can defeat the king of demons?" he questioned her a smirk at his lips. Lucy felt her confidence diminish and bit her lip rethinking her plan. It sounded much easier in her head. She would defeat him using the keys, but really he was too strong. "Now give me Fairy Heart and I'll consider letting you live", END smiled as he stretched out his hand. "Consider?!" she yelled outraged.

"Look buddy, I already told you. I don't have that Fairy Heart thing you want. I don't even know what-" she began to explain, but he was at her side in a flash claws slashing forward. She squeaked ducking on instinct and she noticed some pieces of her hair had been chopped off. "What's the big idea?!" she yelled as she stumbled slightly. "You talk too much, and honestly I don't believe the fact that you don't have Fairy Heart", End narrowed his eyes. "I told you already. I don't have it!" she yelled as his claws reached for her again. She yelled as he was almost close to cutting her skin only managing to rip her shirt. She began running away looking through the pages of her book her panic beginning to increase.

He was on her tail, and he managed to stop her right in her tracks as he was suddenly right in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" he smiled in victory as she began to step back. She tripped over a rock falling on her bottom. The book and ring of keys fell right next to her and before she could reach them, he snatched the ring of keys from her grasp. "Now you're not so powerful without these", he snickered as he threw them behind him. He hummed not seeing any compartment on her. He was probably looking for any location she could be hiding this so called Fairy Heart.

"Where is it, you little bitch?" he growled in frustration raising his clawed hand ready to attack her before a sudden glow came from her. He retracted slightly as they both looked down to the ripped part of her shirt near her hip were a pink colored jewel glowed brightly. "Ah, so the jewel was dormant inside of you which is why you didn't know where it was", END said in a matter-of-fact tone. His expression arose a twisted grin as he kept nearing her. She looked carefully for an escape and found none that is until she spotted the scarf still around his neck. "Sit!" she yelled as he suddenly looked at her curiously before his face slammed onto the floor.

She grabbed the brown book and searched its pages, but before she could run, he grabbed onto her ankle pulling her down once more.

"Let go!" she hissed as he continued to pull her back towards him. By now her uniform was completely torn and dirty as much as her face. She then glanced at the book to see a spell that didn't require the use of her keys. Simply by touching it she suddenly fell into a trance, her eyes dulling. Her bright glow sent the demon retracting in pain as she stood up. Makarov had managed to come into the scene with a weak Erza and Gray limping as they stared wide eyed at her.

She had completely dropped the book out of her hands as she stood her ground and air seemed to swirl around her, hair flailing wildly, as she closed her eyes. " _Sound out the heavens, open the heavens…stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance!"_ She began to recite in an almost angelical voice. Makarov stared at her in pure shock. "Master, what is going on?" Erza questioned looking at Makarov for answers. "If I am correct, she's about to master a technique not even our first master could pull off", he muttered in awe as Erza looked back at Lucy in curiosity.

" _Tetra Biblios, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection. Open thy savage gate!"_ The blonde continued to recite, her eyes remaining shut as a glow began to engulf her body. END seemed confused, and decided he would not let her finish her incantation. He'd never heard of it before, but whatever it was, it would not be good for him, and he was sure of it. He ran forward as his hands lighted up with dark magic.

"Oh no! He's summoning his curse magic. If that hits her, she'll die!" Gray yelled as he was tempted to run out and save her some time. "Stop, this is no longer in our hands, but in the hands of the new priestess. Now there is no doubt she is the chosen one. Do you see it? Fairy Heart is glowing at her hip", Makarov motioned as the two mages saw the stone glowing more brightly as it floated out of her body just in front of her.

" _88 stars of the heavens… Shine on!"_ Lucy continued just as END lunged forward to attack her. Her eyes suddenly opened in a flash as her eyes glowed a bright gold. " _Urano Metria!"_ she yelled as bright light descended from the heavens and towards her and shot out towards END. Makarov, Erza, and Gray were pushed back by the force of her magic and covered their eyes from the blinding light. All they could hear was the roar of anger and pain coming from END. "NO!" he had yelled as the attack hit him repeatedly and he fell defeated at the blonde's feet still engulfed in a light. The jewel simply floated into the sky and before everyone's eyes broke into 9 shards that flew away in different directions.

Erza and Gray ran to Lucy as her eyes returned to normal. She looked at them with a face of relief before she fell forward, Gray managing to catch her before she hit the floor. He carried her bridal style smiling down at her. "You're pretty badass", Gray laughed as Lucy chuckled lightly. "She sure is", Erza agreed with a grin. Lucy looked up seeing the master walking towards them with a calmer expression.

"It's not over yet, children. We must get the shards back for Fairy Heart. After all, it is our responsibility to guard it and even a small shard will grant an extremely dangerous surge of magic to any demon", Makarov explained as they nodded. "Look!" the blonde suddenly caught their attention as she pointed a few feet away from her. They all gasped at the slumped figure in front of them. Lucy got Gray to let her down as she cautiously went over to the unconscious END. Or rather it wasn't END anymore. At her feet had to surely be human, right? It was the same person she fought, but the horns were gone along with the claws, and black markings decorating his skin.

"Ah, I see. So Urano Metria managed to seal away his demonic nature", Makarov hummed in thought. "We should kill him while we have the chance", Gray decided as he neared him.

"Stop!" a voice interrupted them. They turned to find a blonde before them, emerald eyes staring at them intently. "F-First master Mavis!" they all called out in unison in exception of Lucy. "Don't kill him. I will explain everything. Get him tended to", she motioned as they nodded completely confused and yearning for answers.

Crystal: Alright that's a wrap! Make sure to review on how you think the story is so far, and a lot of explaining will come up next chapter with the appearance of Mavis. Review!


End file.
